1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to wireless networking, and more particularly, to communication between wireless networks in a coordinator-based wireless environment through connection to a wired network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in communication and network technologies, a wired network environment using wired media such as coaxial or optical cables is evolving into a wireless one using wireless signals in various frequency bands. In line with the transition from wired to wireless technology, a computing device that contains a wireless interface module, enables mobility, and perform specific functions by processing various information (hereinafter “a wireless network device”) is being developed and wireless technologies that enable effective communication between wireless network devices on a wireless network are emerging.
There are two major architectures of wireless networks: infrastructure and ad-hoc networks.
The infrastructure network contains an access point (AP) 110 as shown in FIG. 1 whereas the ad-hoc network does not require an AP for communication as shown in FIG. 2.
In an infrastructure mode, an AP 110 not only connects a wireless network to a wired network but also provides communication among wireless network devices within a wireless network. Thus, all data traffic in the infrastructure network is relayed through the AP 110.
In an ad-hoc mode, wireless network devices within a single wireless network can directly communicate with one another without using an AP.
Such ad-hoc wireless networks can be further classified into two types based on the presence of a coordinator. In one type of wireless network, which is called a “coordinator-based wireless network”, a randomly selected wireless network device acts as a coordinator that assigns time (“channel time”) to other wireless network devices within the same wireless network for data transmission, and then the other wireless network devices are allowed to transmit data only at the assigned channel time. As compared to the coordinator-based wireless network, which is called a “coordinator-free wireless network”, the other type of wireless network allows all network devices to transmit data at any time desired without using a coordinator.
The coordinator-based wireless network is a single independent coordinator-centered network. When there are multiple coordinator-based wireless networks within a certain area, each network has a unique ID to distinguish itself from others.
Thus, while wireless network devices can transmit data to and/or receive data from other network devices during channel time assigned by the coordinator on a coordinator-based wireless network where they belong, they are not allowed to communicate with wireless network devices belonging to another coordinator-based wireless network.
For example, in a home network system containing three coordinator-based wireless networks as shown in FIG. 3, it is assumed that a wireless network-1 310, a wireless network-2 320, and a wireless network-3 330 are built in a first-floor living room, a second-floor schoolroom, and a first-floor bedroom, respectively.
If a user desires to watch movies stored on a media server 315 in the living room using a portable moving picture player 325 in the schoolroom, then the user cannot watch movies since there is no way to communicate between the wireless network-1 310 and the wireless network-2 320. Thus, to see the movies, the user has to go downstairs to the living room.
This problem may arise due to restriction on range of radio waves, absence of information on another coordinator-based wireless network, and channel time allocation.
Thus, there is a need to construct a new network topology for data transmission and reception between wireless network devices belonging to different coordinator-based wireless networks.